Peter Stillman
was the bomb disposal expert that helped Raiden and Iroquois Pliskin during the Big Shell Incident. Regarded as the foremost expert on bomb disposal, Stillman had helped to defuse dozens of terrorist bombs during his career. History Early Life Sometime before 2004, Peter Stillman had retired from diffusing bombs and became a lecturer at NAVSCHOLEOD (Naval School of Explosive Ordnance Disposal), in Indian Head, Maryland. Stillman also worked as a consultant to the NYPD Bomb Squad. During this time, Stillman met and taught his best student, Fatman. Never having had a son, Stillman thought he saw one in Fatman and taught him everything he knew about bombs (including their construction and demolition). This would prove to be a deadly mistake in the future. In 2004, Stillman was called out of retirement to defuse a terrorist bomb in a famous church that was set up by Fatman. During the disposal, Stillman accidentally triggered the bomb. The church was obliterated along with a nearby playground. Even with all his experience, Stillman couldn't stop the bomb. Unable to face the public and families of the people who were lost in the explosion, he faked being injured by the blast and said he lost a leg in the explosion, making everyone believe his leg was prosthetic. In 2009, Stillman was coaxed out of retirement and sent in with SEAL Team 10 during the Big Shell Incident to deal with a number of bombs planted by Fatman. After the team was attacked, Stillman took refuge in Strut C, where Raiden and Pliskin discovered him. He supplied the two with coolant and a sensor to detect and defuse Fatman's bombs. He then locked himself in a storage room and gave directions to Raiden and Pliskin over codec. During the mission to dispose the bombs, Stillman became uneasy at the seemingly amateurish placement of Fatman's bombs, saying that their locations were all wrong if Fatman had wanted to destroy the Big Shell. During his spare time, Stillman constructed a sensor to detect any bombs without Fatman's scent just in case the bombs were a decoy. He then asked Pliskin to take a look at the bottom of Shell 2's Strut H in case bombs were planted there. Pliskin reported back to Stillman that he was right and the other bombs were decoys. Stillman decided to go to Strut H and dismantle the last bomb by himself, revealing to Raiden and Pliskin that he never lost his leg during the bomb accident years before. However, Fatman had surpassed Stillman in his skills and set a trap; it turned out that the "decoy" C4s were actually "keys" set to activate the real C4s once the "decoy" C4s were frozen and thus deactivated. Stillman encountered an unscented proximity, microwave-triggered C4 bomb, which then went off, taking Stillman and a huge portion of Shell 2 with it. Trivia *Stillman's corpse was later found by Raiden, in the first floor basement of the flooded Shell 2 Core, Filtration Chamber No. 1. *According to his dogtags, his D.O.B. was November 16, 19XX, and his blood type was A. Behind the Scenes *Stillman is voiced by Greg Eagles who was the voice of Donald Anderson and Gray Fox in Metal Gear Solid. *Stillman's dogtag can be collected after defeating Fatman and shaking his body. *In the gameplan for Metal Gear Solid 2, he was originally not a devout Christian, but after nearly being killed by a bomb detonating, he had become indebted to the cross (as it was the reason he survived). In fact, his race and ethnicity was not one that would have revered the cross. He was also indirectly responsible for Vamp's condition, as the Romanian church was blown up by Fatman (it is also to be noted that Vamp also had a similar development, as it was because of the church bombing and the trauma he had experienced from being impaled by the cross that he became deathly afraid of the cross). de:Peter Stillman Category:MGS2 Characters